XM25
|type= Bullpup Grenade Launcher |weapon_category= Grenade Launchers |firing_mode= Semi Auto |direct_damage= *300 @All Distances |headshot_damage= |indirect_damage= *500 @2m *100 @6m |rate_of_fire= 90 RPM |bullet_velocity= 240 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 10/10/10/0.5 *Aimed: 1/5/10/0.5 |reload_time= 3 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 5/50 |optic_type= 3.4x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= ~1200 }} The XM25 is a weapon unlocked at 25000 Battlescore. A relatively powerful grenade launcher, the XM25 fires fast and rather accurate high explosive grenades. History The XM25 is a grenade launcher developed as part of the Objective Individual Combat Weapon program of OICW. The grenade launcher was capable of firing grenades that would airburst at a specific range set by the user and would do damage to targets behind windows or cover. It saw limited use during the war in Afghanistan and when a misfire occured at some point the weapon was pulled from the field and subsiquently saw cancelation and termination. General Inforamtion The XM25's damage is rather low, on par with the Grenade Launcher doing 300 direct damage while doing a generous 500 damage at a larger 6m radius. Note that the damage drop for the splash damage starts at 2m instead of the usual 1m as well as only dropping to 100 damage instead of the usual 1''' damage at the edge of the radius. This means a larger radius where the maximum splash damage can be dealt and in turn means the weapon is less reliant on accuracy to deal the highest damage possible with splash damage alone. The XM25 though boasts traits that would encourage using the weapon with accuracy, such as the weapon's rather high velocity at '''240 m/s and along with a substantially lower bullet drop rate, the grenades fly further and faster than any other grenade launcher in the game. However this is set back by the weapon's slow rate of fire of only 90 RPM. The magazine size is rather generous but considered low among grenade launchers at only 5''' grenades per magazine though because it is magazine fed it reloads faster than most grenade launchers at '''3 seconds. One interesting thing to note is that the weapon does increased damaged to ground vehicles, while not enough to be used over a standard rocket launcher, it does mean that the weapon can be somewhat used against vehicles especially lightly armored vehicles. Trivia *The model and animation is made by VotexAbrams951 **The XM25 features its own unique projectile **Despite having a visible grenade model, no shells are ejected when firing the weapon. *The weapon was originally going to have the ability to aim down the weapon's scope, though this was dropped when the model developer realized the view would be extremely tiny and obstructive. *The weapon lacks the ability to detonate its grenades in mid-air and is only relegated to being used like a conventional grenade launcher. **For a time however, due to Roblox's somewhat unreliable Team Create a small test that gave the XM25 Anti-Air capabilities was unintentionally added which resulted in the weapon being capable of shreding most aircraft with a single magazine. This was subsequently fixed in the next update. *The XM25 is perhaps the smallest caliber among the grenade launchers due to it firing a 25x40mm round compared to the other grenade launchers sans the NMO-01 which fire either 40x46mm or 30x29mm grenades. **Somewhat true to life, the XM25's velocity is much higher compared to the other grenades and has less bullet drop overall. **Presumably, the 25mm grenades used are high explosive due to their elevated splash damage radius and higher minimum splash damage. Category:Utility Category:Grenade Launchers